1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock absorber apparatus, and, more particularly, to a shock absorber apparatus for a prosthetic leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two problems with prosthetic legs in general are the inability to absorb shocks and to rotate. Shock absorption increases the natural feel and comfort of the leg. Rotation to some degree allows a more ordinary turn while walking or even the pivot action required for golf baseball, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,562 (Wilkinson), the inventor of which is the inventor of the present apparatus, discloses shock absorber apparatus for a prosthetic leg which utilizes a pair of cylindrical sleeves and elastomeric elements disposed within the sleeves for absorbing shocks. A spring element within the elastomeric elements allows limited rotational movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,214 (Ochoa) discloses the use of an elastomeric element as a shock absorber in a prosthetic leg. Tile apparatus is adjustable.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a shock absorber which is efficient and light weight and provides a degree of rotational flexibility. The apparatus is made to interface with industry standard components and to fit anywhere between the foot and an upper socket or socket connector, as appropriate or as desired. The apparatus utilizes a single elastomeric element which provides tension, and compression absorbing characteristics and rotational resistance.